It is well known that insects communicate with one another and with other orders, suborders, or families of insect through various modes of communication. These modes may include tactile, chemical, acoustic, or visual communications.
The manner of communication used by an insect normally increases or decreases in frequency, duration, and periodicity in direct relationship to ambient temperature where that insect is located. This phenomenon is known as the Q10 coefficient. The Q10 coefficient is a measure of the temperature sensitivity of an enzymatic reaction rate or a physiological process, including a biological or chemical system, due to an increase of 10 degrees centigrade.
It is possible to attract a specific species of insect by imitating its communication patterns using light or sound sources that emit at roughly the same frequency. Existing insect decoder and communicator devices simply display a preset pattern in an effort to communicate with or attract an insect. However, these existing devices fail to take into account various ambient factors, including temperature and sound amplitude (commonly known as loudness). These ambient factors are known to affect the methods and manners in which insects communicate with one another, including changes to the frequency, duration, and periodicity of the communications. By not taking into account ambient factors, existing insect decoder and communicator devices do not efficiently communicate or attract the specific insect the user seeks to attract, which can lead to undesirable results for the user.
What is in needed is an insect decoder and communicator device that is designed to imitate the communication patterns of any insect species by uploading or creating a pattern file for that specific insect species into the device. While utilizing the pattern file, the device is equipped with the appropriate peripherals which allow it to accurately mimic how insects communicate with other insects, including modification of the preset pattern due to ambient factors. The ability to upload new patterns to the device is useful for scientific research in those parts of the world, such as the neo tropics, where many insect species have yet to have their mating patterns described as well as for verifying the extents of home ranges and behaviors for known species. In addition, it allows for users of the insect decoder and communicator device, including scientists, to quickly change the species of insect they are attempting to attract.
Moreover, what is needed is an insect decoder and communicator device that takes into account ambient factors, like temperature and sound amplitude, which are known to affect insect communications. By taking these factors into account, the insect decoder and communicator device is more capable of adapting to environments where a specific species of insect may be located and mimic how that insect would communicate.